


Lost MomentS

by moodogs



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dominance, Erotica, F/M, Lemons, NSFW, Smut, adult, dom!percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodogs/pseuds/moodogs
Summary: Story of what really happens in the cargo bay
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, percabeth - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Lost MomentS

Percy and Annabeth were cuddling. Now, they knew Coach Hedge had said no one was allowed out alone, but what was he actually going to do? Slide his hand into Annabeth's pants, letting his hands creep below her waistline? Or maybe he would take his free hand and slide it into her shirt, caressing her breast as she borderline moans at him? Did Coach really think Percy was going to do any of that? Well, Coach was right, because Percy was doing exactly that.  
Annabeth moaned as Percy slowly slipped his fingers further down her waist and into her panties. She moves her hand onto his wrist, making Percy think it was time to stop.  
Boy was he wrong. Annabeth takes his hand and shoves it even further so that he's practically already inside her. Using her other hand, she carefully slips off her jean shorts and panties, exposing her pussy.  
Percy traces a finger around it, teasing her. He stops for a second and whispers in her ear.  
"Are you sure about this?" He whispers, "because sometimes we get a little loud."  
Annabeth moves his hand off her chest and takes her shirt and bra off. "Percy we haven't had sex in months and I've been missing you. Honestly, this brings us closer."  
She replies as she puts his hands back.  
Percy squeezes her breast again while trying to take off his shirt with one hand. He eventually gives up and takes off his shirt, his cock pushing to get out of his pants. Annabeth turns around and undoes his belt. "I've been wanting to do this for a while." She says while pulling his pants off him.  
Annabeth pulls Percys pants down, and his cock springs out. Standing at a nice seven inches, Percy is pretty proud of it. Annabeth wraps a hand around it and gently strokes it up and down, causing Percy to let out a small moan.  
Gods, she's good at this. He thinks to himself. We should do this more often.  
Percy stops thinking and decides to just move. He leans towards Annabeth and quickly puts two fingers inside her. She jumps at the sudden pleasure yet her hand never wavers on Percy's cock. She lets out a small moan as Percy gently pumps his fingers inside her warm pussy. He smirks as she keeps trying to hide her moans so as not to wake the ship, but fails, and is constantly letting out gentle gasps and whines. Annabeth stops stroking his cock and grabs his wrist to steady herself while she grinds on Percy's hand.  
Percy smirks as he leans over and starts kissing her neck, slowly working his way down to her chest. He flicks one of her nipples with his tongue, and Annabeth gasps. Percy almost loses it but controls himself. He wants to be inside her so badly, but he restrains himself and slowly starts sucking on her nipple.  
Percy waits about a minute, then pulls his hand out of her and his head off her chest. He slowly pushes Annabeth onto her back, letting her rest her head on the fresh hay that seems to be everywhere in the bay. She spreads her legs. Percy looks her in the eyes as he licks the taste of her off his fingers. She tastes sweet with a hint of salt.  
Percy takes his arms and hooks them under Annabeth's legs to pull her closer to him. He kisses the inside of her thighs, working his way down to her pussy. He slowly licks his way from bottom to top, only to stop at her clit, which he gently sucks on. Annabeth lets out a gentle gasp at the sudden pleasure. Hearing this almost seems to make his cock harder.  
Percy puts two fingers back inside Annabeth while still sucking on her clit. Annabeth gasps and puts her hands on his head, practically begging him not to stop. He pumps and sucks on her for a minute before moving his head back to her lips and kissing her.  
After a few minutes of that, annabeth tries to rub her clit herself. Percy takes his fingers out, grabs her hands, and places them above her head.  
"Really?" She asks. He smirks at how red her face is and how much she clearly needs him to fuck her. "Yeah." He growls, "I'm in charge now, WiseGirl." Annabeth rolls her eyes with a smirk, clearly enjoying the dominance.  
Percy takes and holds her hands together with one hand, his other hand massaging one of Annabeth's breast. He leans into her and asks, "tell me how much you want me." before leaning in and giving her a hickey.  
"I want you so bad that I'm aching." Annabeth moans as Percy kisses her a neck and plays with her chest. "If you don't get inside me soon, I'm gonna lose my mind."  
Percy removes himself from her neck and smiles.  
"Turn over then." He demands.  
He lets go of Annabeth's hand and she turns herself over. Percy can't help but stare as her soft bubble butt is exposed. He just wants to- smack!  
Annabeth moans at the sudden slap, knocking Percy out of his trance. He grabs her wrists, pushing her head into the hay so her butt is in the it, and he's holding her hands together so she can't move again.  
He takes his free hand and uses it to position his cock right against her pussy. Annabeth moans at the feeling. "Put it in me!" She begs, "Please, I can't take it."  
Percy grins. "Fine." he growls as he sticks his cock in her. She's so tight and wet, he thinks to himself. Gods I've missed this.  
Annabeth lets out a gasp when percy first enters her, but it quickly turns to gentle moans as he gently pumps himself in and out of her. Percy can't help but be transfixed by Annabeth's moans, by the way her pussy is so wet he can barely stay in, and by the way her body looks as he has her by the hands, her head in the hay.  
He smacks her ass a few times, Annabeth eliciting a gasp each time he makes contact. Eventually he stops and leans forward his hand still holding hers together, and whispers in her ear; "God I've missed this pussy so much. I've always loved fucking it." He kisses her cheek, "Never leave me again."  
Percy leans back up. He can feel himself getting closer to coming so he pounds into Annabeth harder than before.  
She gasps in time with his thrusts, while he grunts with every movement. He has to place both hands on her back to steady himself. He pounds her so hard they're both about to come when-  
"Why'd you pull out?" Annabeth whimpers. Percy removes his hands off her and allows her to sit and look at him.  
"Because you are gonna take it in your mouth." He says while making direct eye contact.  
Annabeth reluctantly puts her mouth around his cock and starts sucking, within seconds he explodes into her mouth. While Annabeth swallows all of him down, he grabs her, pulls her into him, and starts kissing her, his tongue exploring every bit of her mouth. Annabeth doesn't resist and kisses him back with a sigh.  
Percy takes a hand and enters her with his fingers, pumping her until she screams.  
"I'm coming!" Annabeth moans loudly. She grabs Percy's wrist and holds it in place as she tightens around his fingers.  
Finally, Annabeth stops trembling, and Percy allows himself to relax.  
"We should get dressed." He whispers while pulling himself off her and grabbing after his clothes.  
She nods breathlessly and does the same, putting her clothes back on as she tries to catch her breath.  
When they finally are dressed, she lays down in his arms and they both pass right out in the cargo bay.


End file.
